


Across a Field

by anythingbutblue



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutblue/pseuds/anythingbutblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's blossoming attraction to the Inquisitor makes him an appreciative audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across a Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



I. Rogue

While the soldiers were skirmishing around him, adjusting to the heft of their new weapons and improved shields, Cullen couldn't help noticing the Inquisitor a short distance away, facing off against one of his warriors and one of Leliana's agents. Her armor looked deceptively light and she wore no helmet, leaving her hair loose and kissed by sunshine. He'd once had a trainer who likened swordfights to dances, but never had it seemed more true to him than when he watched the Inquisitor take the field. Every step, every lunge, every thrust was a display of razor-sharp reflexes, her practice blades directed by uncanny instinct to her opponents' every weakness.

If ever battlefields could be likened to ballrooms she was one of the most graceful dancers he'd had the privilege of watching. She was deadly precision as she struck home, nearly feline when she sprang away in defense. When the match was over she shook hands with her sparring partners, gracious in windswept victory, and he could barely turn his attention away from her.

No, he had never been one for dancing, but with her as a partner he would be willing.

 

II. Warrior

"Watch your stance," Cullen ordered. The tall woman near the front was doing an admirable job, as was the nervous-looking young man beside her, but this was the greenest batch of recruits he'd yet seen. Those two he could easily imagine in advanced training, but the rest of them...

Well, they all had work to do. The Inquisition wouldn't refuse willing and able-bodied recruits. 

Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of the Inquisitor. With no regard for the nearby training dummies, she went head-to-head with Cassandra, both of them in partial armor. Their swords vehemently met and parted and then clashed again, the metallic song of two fierce competitors. Cassandra let out a rare laugh that said she was enjoying herself, but his eyes were only for the Inquisitor. Her body was well-balanced, her shoulders proud and sword arm swift, and her shield seemed ever where she needed it. Her form was impeccable, even to a Commander's discerning eye, and her radiant smile alone would have been enough to make one forget the morning chill.

Abruptly remembering his duty, he cleared his throat, looked to his recruits, and gestured toward the Inquisitor. "Watch _her_ stance."

 

III. Mage

Even mages were wise to practice their craft. Their innate ability and focus benefited from discipline, a good sense of aim, and honed reflexes. The Inquisitor seemed to know this well. The ease with which Cullen shared the training grounds with her and her fellow mages was genuine, if hard-won. His waking hours allowed him the luxury of being reasonable, rational, perhaps even no-nonsense.

At least in some respects. He wasn't so stoic that he could simply dismiss the sight of her, eyes lit up and cheeks flushed with exertion as she dodged a crackling bolt of lightning from Dorian and then shot a well-aimed burst of frost through the air in retaliation. His skin prickled, not unpleasantly. Making himself look away was a difficult task.

The Inquisitor approached her companion a moment later, barrier fading. He put a friendly hand on her back and spoke near her ear. Almost immediately she turned toward Cullen, a sweet smile on her lips, and when their eyes met he felt his face flush.

Dorian laughed appreciatively.


End file.
